Archive:Iskula
Iskula is a young troll shaman. She is generally fairly hospitable to those she encounters. Whomever she meets, particularly trolls and tauren, she will gladly offer food, water, shelter or shamanistic healing to them. Due to her constant mingling with other races, she has a much fainter Zandali accent than most trolls. Background Iskula was born on the Broken Isles. She was fourteen years old when the Horde, led by Thrall, rescued the trolls on the islands from the sea witch and her murloc cohorts. The majority of the trolls were rescued safely, Iskula with them. She could somewhat comprehend the events of the Third War as they were happening, but many of the ideas confused her. Throughout most of the war, she was safely out of danger. Her family settled in Orgrimmar when it was built. Following the example of the orcs, Iskula's parents began her shamanistic training as soon as possible, perhaps with the hope that Iskula would not continue the tradition of practicing voodoo. Iskula caught ahold of the elements very quickly, pleasing her teacher greatly, as it showed that even a race so barbaric as the trolls could practice shamanism easily. It was not long before Iskula could manipulate the spirits in many simple and more complex ways. She showed much promise. Iskula was inevitably sent to fight for the Horde. Throughout her time, she managed to accomplish much on the Warsong front in Ashenvale forest, but the ideas behind the conflict confused her, and troubled her. She spent only as long as necessary fighting the sentinels, and then left. She spent some time among the tauren in Mulgore, for she saw them as a truly peaceful race, and she did not wish to partake in much conflict at all for some time. She developed her skills in the elements, training under the wing of a tauren shaman, with whom she remains in contact with. After a few years, Iskula departed from Mulgore. Iskula became involved in the Horde's military ranks once again, but she was positioned in a far more defensive position. Through this, she became more at ease with the Horde's military operations, now knowing that not all that the Horde did was assault in order to gain lumber. Iskula has once again left the ranks of the Horde, at least for now, in order to pursue her own ends. Involvement As Iskula has spent quite some time in isolation, she has yet to become involved in much of the politics of the world again. However, she does her best to help those that she can, and is more than willing to pledge herself to and fight for the Horde. Strategy Iskula rarely ever enters a combat situation of her own will. If she is attacked, then she more often calls upon the spirits to aid her than fight in mêlée. She is not physically strong or very tough, and unless she is assisted she is far more likely to be defeated in a conflict than prevail. Her control over the spirits is potent, however, and she is skilled in the use of totems to assist herself with. Category:Archived Characters